


Belonging

by Devral



Series: Spideypool BDSM Universe [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom!Peter, M/M, Sub!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Set in a universe where everyone is either a Dominant or submissive, Dominant Peter claims a sub.This is a prompt fill for my Kink Bingo prompt, kneeling.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/虫贱BDSM】Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868386) by [AlexT26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26)



> Thanks as always to TheDevilHerself and DramamineOnTopOfMe for Alpha reading/cheerreading for me! And thanks to [Corey5268](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey5268/pseuds/Corey5268) for betareading. All lingering mistakes belong to me.

Peter turns and smiles at Wade as he walks through the door. Peter is standing with his arms crossed behind his back in the middle of the living room, coffee table pushed to the side to make a large space.

“Hey, Petey!” Wade’s smile is obvious through his mask. 

“Hi, Wade. Could you take all your clothes off and kneel for me?”

At those words, Wade halts what he is doing and turns to look at Peter, body tight with nervous tension. “You- uh. Right now?” 

“Wade?” Peter asks, gently. “Are you still fine with being mine?”

The other man jerks out of his stillness, nodding hesitantly. 

“Then yes, right now. Please take off all of your clothes and kneel in front of me. Standard rules will apply, so no talking, please.” 

Peter hears him take a deep breath before he starts moving. Wade’s mask is the first thing to come off, and his face is lined with unease, a slight frown pulling his mouth down. 

“You can always safeword if you need to. I’m sorry for springing this on you with no warning,” Peter offers. “But I think you’ll like this. I have something special for you.”

Some of Wade’s tension loosens out of him at that, and he starts moving faster. It’s just another moment to get out of his suit before he’s moving over to kneel in front of his dominant. He’s sitting on his knees, knees together and hands resting palms up in supplication. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he asks, “Sir?” 

Peter smiles. “I love you.”

A shy smile works over Wade’s face, a blush suffusing his scars. “I love you, too.”

One hand comes forward from behind Peter’s back to run down the side of Wade’s face. It stops at his chin, lifting his face so Peter can see his gorgeous heterochromatic eyes. “I need you to look at me for a moment. I have something for you, and I need an honest yes or no.”

Peter’s words have concern flashing through Wade’s eyes. 

“I want you to take a moment and really think about your answer before you say anything, okay?” Peter continues.

Wade pulls a deep breath in through his nose before nodding, keeping his eyes on Peter’s face. 

Peter smiles at him again, pulling his other hand out from behind his back as he takes a small step back. Presented in his hands is a collar. The collar is thick leather with a pretty heart lock. There is a glittering red jewel inset on the lock, and thick silver chains hanging from the front. It should feel nice rubbing against Wade’s collarbone, reminding him that he belongs to someone. 

Wade’s breath comes out on a gasping sob, and his hands lift from his thighs, as though to grab the collar. He stops himself a few inches away, tears now gathering in his eyes. 

“No, don’t answer me yet.” Peter pulls away slightly. “Really think about this. Are you ready to belong completely to me? Unless you request to take this off, you’ll have to follow my rules and accept my punishments.”

Wade’s eyes are swimming in tears, and they flick back and forth between Peter’s face and the collar. A tear finally drips down, and he closes his eyes tightly, his tears fully escaping now. 

His breath starts heaving through his whole body, and he opens his eyes, looking up at Peter’s standing form. He opens his mouth to speak, “I-”

Wade stops himself, eyes widening as he meets Peter’s eyes.

Peter smiles gently. “It’s okay this time.”

Wade hesitates another moment. His voice is hoarse when he finally speaks, as though it’s been weeks instead of just a few minutes since he spoke last. “I love it. It’s so beautiful.”

“Do you want to be mine, Wade?” Peter asks formally, now that Wade has had a chance to think. 

A bright smile flashes over Wade’s face. “Always, sir. I offer my whole hearted submission. Will you accept it?”

Peter steps forward, circling Wade’s neck with the collar. He pulls it so it lays flush with just enough space to breathe comfortably, clicking the lock and putting the key around his own neck. The key matches the heart shaped lock; smaller, but also with an inset red stone. “I accept.”

Wade’s grin widens, tears flowing freely down his face now. “I love you, Peter. I’m ready to be yours.”

Peter leans in to kiss him, moving their lips together gently. Pulling back, his own eyes are now glistening with tears, “Thank you. I never thought I would find a sub I wanted to offer a collar. But you- I love you so much, Wade.”

Pulling him close, Peter kisses Wade again. His sub, officially. Everyone will see that Wade belongs to someone now; belongs to Peter.


End file.
